octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophilia Clement
"Till we meet again, dear sister. May the Sacred Flame light your path!" '' — Ophilia to her sister, before departing her home. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. She is one of the sisters that work at the Church of Flamesgrace. Ophilia embarks on a pilgrimage to restore light to the realm in her adoptive sister's stead. Profile Appearance Ophilia has long, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and is styled straight. She wears a white hooded cape over her shoulders that is held together by a golden trinket, a white dress that reaches to her ankles with blue godets and gold accents, black gloves, and leather lace-up boots. In her sprites, her gloves and eyes are brown. Personality Ophilia is a soft-spoken girl with a kind heart who was raised by Archbishop Josef himself. She does what she deems is the right thing and helps those in need whenever necessary. However, she also has a strong resolve, willing to take on the church's holy pilgrimage, despite the possible repercussions, so that Lianna may remain by her ailing father's side. Josef compares her kindness to the Sacred Flame that illuminates the paths of everyone. He does hope that Ophilia's own kindness will not be her downfall, and that she will never become a martyr. Initially, upon being brought into the church, Ophilia was depressed and incredibly withdrawn after losing all of her family due to a war. Lianna, however, was able to help her open up, allowing her to become the woman that she is today. History "Your name is Ophilia, and you are a cleric. You hail from the snowswept Frostlands, where you dutifully serve the Order of the Flame under your adoptive father, the archbishop. As your adoptive sister—and best friend—prepares to embark on a perilious pilgrimage, you stand ever at her side. But unbeknowst to the both of you, events are about to take a tragic turn..." — Ophilia's description when selecting her. Prior to Story 15 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Ophilia was orphaned as the result of an unnamed war. The archbishop of Flamesgrace Cathedral adopted her and treated her as if she was his own blood daughter. At first, Ophilia shut herself away and refused to let anyone talk to her, thinking she was fated to be alone and miserable forever. Lianna was able to help Ophilia out of her shell by bringing her atop a hill that overlooked the cathedral. Lianna hoped that this place would become Ophilia's favorite as well. 'Chapter 1' Ophilia's story begins at the onset of Lianna's pilgrimage. As Ophilia speaks with Mattias, a merchant providing supplies for Lianna's journey, Archbishop Josef falls gravely ill. Crushed by the fear of what may become of her father, Lianna confides in Ophilia. Ophilia resolves to venture into the Cave of Origin and take ''Aelfric's'' Lanthorn, placing the duty of the pilgrimage upon herself so that Lianna may remain at Josef's side. 'Chapter 2' Ophilia arrives in Saintsbridge and successfully kindles the Sacred Flame there. She later spots a young boy, Emil, being harassed by his friends Derryl and Nate. Emil explains that Derryl had recently lost his mother and was upset because Emil had lost her brooch. Ophilia helps the boys reconcile and search for the brooch. Emil runs into The Murkwood to look further. Fearing for his safety, Ophilia and Derryl chase after him, in time to save him from Hróðvitnir. 'Chapter 3' In Goldshore, Ophilia runs into Mattias once more. She is later unable to perform the Kindling due to Bishop Donovan's nervous behavior, which he excuses as unpreparedness. Upon speaking with Daniel, a boy she had seen acting suspiciously, she realizes that Donovan's daughter had been taken hostage by cultists who wanted the Sacred Flame. Ophilia ventures to the Seaside Grotto in order to rescue her from the two men. She kindles the Sacred Flame upon her return to Goldshore, but is soon approached by Lianna with news of their father's death. Lianna, having been convinced by the cultists that they may bring her father back to life, drugs Ophilia's drink and steals Aelfric's Lanthorn. 'Chapter 4' As Ophilia arrives in Wispermill in pursuit of Lianna, the townspeople act standoffish towards her. She is soon taken prisoner by the villagers, and it is revealed that the town is part of a cult led by Mattias, the "Savior." He explains his intentions of using Lianna to kindle Galdera's Flame, before leaving. Lianna later secretly unlocks her cell door, but insists on the ceremony, lost in the belief that their father may be resurrected. Ophilia follows the cultists to the Ebony Grotto, where she interrupts the ceremony and brings Lianna back to her senses. Enraged that his plan has been thwarted, Mattias engages Ophilia in combat, but perishes at her hand. Ophilia returns to Flamesgrace to complete the Kindling ceremony. However, Lianna remains distraught at the loss of Josef. Ophilia guides her to their favorite place atop the hill, reminding Lianna that their father will live on in their hearts. Relationships Archbishop Josef He took Ophilia in after she lost her family. Despite living together for fifteen years, Ophilia only ever refers to him as 'His Excellency' due to his status and only calls him 'father' once. However, they do care for each other, with Ophilia being ever grateful for the archbishop for taking her in. Lianna Lianna is Ophilia's adoptive sister and best friend who always stands by her side. Thanks to Lianna's insistent help, Ophilia was able to overcome her grief and began enjoying life at the church with her new family. Both of them care for each other greatly, so great that Ophilia offered to take the pilgrimage so Lianna could stay by their sick father's side. Lianna is grateful for such an act but cannot help but apologize that she had Ophilia take the burden of doing the pilgrimage. Battle Ophilia is the main healer among the eight heroes, coming equipped with an AoE healing spell instead of the usual single-target one. This allows the player to quickly refresh the entire team when they are low on health. Ophilia also has access to light spells, which she makes good use of with her high elemental attack. One of her learnable skills, Reflective Veil, is incredibly useful against bosses that deal elemental damage, considering elemental attacks cannot miss and her teammates may have poor elemental defense. Due to her high Elemental Attack power, Ophilia does well with second classes that grant her access to additional magic attacks. * As a Scholar, Ophilia can act as both a powerful healer and a powerful attacker with four different elements. The main flaw in this combination is that it may make Ophilia's focus too broad, preventing her from making optimal use of either her healing abilities or her offensive magic. It also does not grant access to any additional weapon types. * Apothecary allows a bit more nuance to Ophilia's healing power, as First Aid can be used to heal one character instead of the entire party. This can be helpful for saving SP if there's only one character that actually needs healing. She also gains the ability to heal status effects, which her native Cleric class lacks. * Merchant gives Ophilia two additional weapon types and wind elemental attacks, and Donate BP is a powerful addition to Ophilia's support abilities. Most importantly, the Merchant's rest skill allows Ophilia to regenerate her own SP, which she is dependent on for both healing and offense. * As a Dancer, Ophilia becomes a powerful support character that can buff any stat thanks to her native Cleric class including the one buff that Dancer lacks. Ophilia also gains access to a new weapon type and dark-elemental magic. Light and dark are opposite elements, so having both improves Ophilia's ability to break enemy defenses more than it seems. The main drawback is that Ophilia possesses the lowest speed stat among the eight travelers, which may make it difficult for her allies to use buffs the same turn they receive them. Among the advanced classes, Ophilia does best as a Starseer or a Sorcerer. The Starseer gives Ophilia similar advantages to the Dancer by combining her native healing spells with support magic. It also gives her a powerful magic attack that deals three hits on its own and is devastating against broken enemies. The Sorcerer combines Ophilia's high Elemental Attack with the ability to use all six elements, but like the Scholar she may have difficulty getting the most out of her abilities by spreading them too thin. Cleric Skills Support Skills Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Ophilia with each Subjob: ClericOphilia.png ScholarOphilia.png MerchantOphilia.png WarriorOphilia.png DancerOphilia.png ApothecaryOphilia.png ThiefOphilia.png HunterOphilia.png RunelordOphilia.png SorcererOphilia.png StarseerOphilia.png WarmasterOphilia.png Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no subjob equipped. Quotes Gallery |-|Official Art= Ophilia Art.jpg|Official artwork of Ophilia. TableCharacters.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Loading.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png|Cover artwork for the Octopath Traveler Original Soundtrack. |-|Promotional Art= Octopath Blackboard.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Cafe Banner.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Traveler Sketch.png|A sketch of the eight travelers by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Countdown 8.png|Artwork of Ophilia by by Naoki Ikushima (character designer). Octopath Traveler Released.png|Promotional artwork celebrating release. Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png|Promotional artwork by Masayoshi Nishimura. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 4.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 5.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default and Bravely Default II. FamitsuCover.jpg|''Octopath Traveler'' artwork from Famitsu. OctopathThanks.jpg|Promotional artwork celebrating 1 million sales. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. 8pathBreakBoost.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost. 8PathBreakBoostBeyond.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break, Boost and Beyond. 8pathBreakBoostBeyondExtend.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost -Extend-. 8pathSteamRelease.png|Promotional artwork celebrating the Steam release of Octopath Traveler. |-|Concept Art= Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png|Concept art of the eight travelers. Ophiliaconcept.png|Concept art of Ophilia. |-|Sprites= Guide.png Ophilia side.png Ophilia.png Ophilia Journal.png Etymology The name Ophilia may refer to Ophelia, a Greek name that means ‘help’, a name that was first used by Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in the Poem titled Arcadia which was later borrowed by Shakespeare to use in the popular play titled Hamlet to use for the name of Hamlet’s lover who goes insane after the death of his father and drowns. Her surname Clement means ‘merciful’ or ‘mild’. Trivia * In the concept art of the eight heroes, Ophilia was supposed to have hair with more volume and seemed to curve at the end. Now, she has straight hair in exchange for it. *Travel banter reveals that she: admires Therion for his amount of bravery, and admires Olberic for the kindness and mercy he shows to his opponents. She also appreciates Olberic's belief that every child should have a mentor to look up to and be taught the ways of the world. *During the "For Women's Ears Only" Travel Banter, Ophilia states that her ideal man is someone 'compassionate, caring, thoughtful, and upright'. She also adds that he must be 'able to handle a sword,' 'clever like a scholar,' and 'hard on himself, but forgiving of others.' She also adds that they must be taller than her and must be broad-minded and tolerant. Just 'generally wonderful', Ophilia ends. The other girls point out that no such man exists. **A general consensus is that the man Ophilia likes is a mix of the 4 male travelers. *Ophilia is one of three characters with a unique weapon sprite. Ophilia's staff sprite is different from the one used by the other seven characters. *During the "Let's Play a Game" Travel Banter, it is revealed that Ophilia has a natural talent for card games, evidenced by her many victories against Cyrus and Tressa. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Females